


In Reality

by Mystic_charlie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cuddly Harry, Death, Depressed Zayn, Depression, Drug Use, Gore, Harry and Zayn are close, Hate to Love, I don't know if there will be smut yet, Louis has ADHD, Love, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Mysterious Zayn, Nerdy Zayn, PTSD, Phsicatric Unit, Self Harm, Strong coarse language, Strong liam, Suicidal Thoughts, Ziam - Freeform, black - Freeform, darkness - a lot of it, dead loved ones, drug over doses, graphic discriptions of violence, i hate doing tags yeet, larry - Freeform, school bully Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_charlie/pseuds/Mystic_charlie
Summary: after a fatal incident in Zayn's life he finds himself in a terrible foster home with bad depression, he goes to highschool with his best friend Harry and his sassy boyfriend Louis.Everyday Zayn gets picked on by the same kid everyday, a lot of the time he doesn't know why but his sisters use to say that guys pick on you when the like you, Zayn didn't believe that though, he hated Liam as much as Liam hated him and he hoped it was Hate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry i haven't finished Love Drunk yet but i got bored and wrote this and my friends insisted on me posting it ur welcm 
> 
> btw this is gonna be a depressing story hope you don't mind
> 
> and shout out to my fave fam idk y'alls @'s but Aysha,Mimi,Laura,Adeja, LENA!!!! (MY SUNSHINE ILYSM) and Sel (@LZSHIP go read her stuff its amazing) y'all are fantastic and i wouldn't be writing with out you 
> 
> All the love xx - Charlie K.

Zayn's sleep was interupted by someone repeadidly knocking on his door, he looked at his phone and sighed it was only three am, he stared at the celing waiting for the annoying bastard to go away

"Zaynie" the knocker whispered, Zayn knew who that voice belonged to, he rolled his eyes and got out of bed, he opened the door and almost imediatly, the young girl ran in throwing her arms around Zayn's waist

"Aysha, it's three am on a sunday" Zayn complained patting the young girls back

"I had a nightmare, can i sleep with you?" she asked looking up at him with her mocha coloured eyes, Zayn sighed he couldn't say no to her.

"sure" Zayn rolled his eyes, Aysha let go of Zayn and ran for his bed, making herself comfortable in the big duvet.

"Thankyou, Zaynie, I love you" the six year old cuddled into his chest.  
he pet the youn girls hair she reminded him of Safaa, a faint smile appeared on his lips, remembering Safaa complaining about the monster in her closet, his smile dissapeared and he sighed.

Zayn woke up at roughly eight and struggled to get out of the six year olds tight grasp, he stretched, then yawned.

"Aysha, time to get up... Aysha!" he grumbled as the young girl tossed and turned "C'mon Aysh, we have school".

"I'm up, Zayn.." she was cut off by her own yawn "ie" she added.

"go get ready" he pushed her out of his room and to his surprise, caught a glimpse of Laura, he'd only seen her a few times before, Zayn thought of her as a rare pokemon, the tall girl wore all black, her long wavy hair falling off her shoulders as she draped the hood over her face.

She looked at him, her pastel green eyes flooding the room, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared at him before grabbing her backpack and dissapearing again.

"She scares me" Aysha said quietly  
"Go get ready" Zayn repeated, shoving her a little, she stumbled backwards, smiled, then ran off down the hall way

Zayn had chozen what he'd always wear, black ripped jeans, an over sized black jumper (occasionally grey, very, very, very dark grey) with some kind of writting or logo on the front and some bulky black doc. martins, then a black bomber jacket over the top.

He ran his hand through his hair, he didn't really care for his apperance, his friends would tell him how attractive he was but he didn't see it, all he saw was the lack of sleep and happiness, and the loss in his heart.

"Good morning Zayn" the woman in her mid thrities said rolling her eyes as Zayn walked down the stairs "you're going to be late you know?" he nodded

"C'mon Aysh, I'll drop you off" Zayn didn't trust that woman around Aysha, he'd seen her become violent before, she already hated both him and Aysha for having a different religion.  
***  
Zayn lit a cigerette affter dropping Aysha off, he didn't want her inhaling the dangerous smoke. He took a drag after exiting the shitty subaru

"Zayn!" Harry yelled running up to him, wrapping his arms around Zayn waist and nuzzling his head into Zayn's chest, he placed a kiss on Zayn's cheek before removing himself from the non bothered teen.

"Hey Haz" Zayn smiled

"You look like shit" Louis sad wrapping his arms around the curly haired boys waist, swaying him side to side.

"Thanks lou-eh it's nice to see you too" Zayn rolled his eyes at the couple fondeling each other.

"you do though..." Louis said after detaching himself from Harry's lips.

"how much sleep did yah get?" Harry asked obviously concerned.

"Aysh, had a nightmare" Zayn sighed.

"Hey look, it's the faggots!" Zayn didn't even bother looking up at the annoying bastard cackling with his friends.

"oh shove a dick up it Payne!" Louis yelled, Zayn laughed quietly. Louis may o've been small but he was deffinatly fiesty.

"I think you're forgetting who the faggot is, Tommo" Liam snickered, high fiving his friends. Harry had to wrap his hands around his byfriends waist so he wouldn't lash out. Liam seemed to like messing with Louis's ADHD, he knew it didn't take much to set him off.

"Why don't you go suck a dick, put that stupid mouth of yours to use!" Louis yelled trying to get out of Harry's tight grasp, a few fellow students heard and snickered at Louis's coment, a few others humming "burrrn".

"Think you need to get a leash for that dog, Styles" Liam smirked at Louis, the students hyping him up.

"Think you need to get a life, Payne" Harry snapped back calmly, Liam just left snickering with his friends as the bell went.


	2. Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bare with me guys ok the story is slowly building up, i just wanted you guys to get to know the characters a little better but here comes a depressed zayn 
> 
> much love as always xx- Charlie K.

Honestly Zayn didn't want to go to class, didn't want to deal with class mates, espesially Payne. Instead he found himself on the school rooftop, Listening to Dead Roses at full blast through his head phones, watching over the school.

He had to see his mother tommorrow, he loved his mother very much, she was just a lot to handle over the last couple months.

Zayn lit his third cigarette this-morning, taking along drag as the black cloud flew over his thoughts, honestly he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he didn't want any of this, he didn't ask for the pain, he sighed, blowing the toxic smoke out his nostrils.

He looked at the edge of the building rooftop, a faint smile played on his lips as he walked to the small ledge, looked down and saw the solid concrette, his smile dissapearing as he imagined his mother crying over his lifless body. 

He had to stay strong for his mother.

Instead of jumping, he sat down letting his legs hang over the edge.

He didn't know why but he opened his phone, eyeing the inbox he wished would just dissapear, he opened the inbox regretting it straight away seeing the last message from 8 mounths ago. 

'yeah, mom's home, baba is taking me don and saf for an adventure cause we were bored should be back soon x' 

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose, a tear strolling down his soft skin, then plumeting down to the concrette beneath his feet, he watched another tear fall to its death, wishing it was him.

Billie Eilish - Idontwannabeyouanymore began playing, he suddenly didn't want to be at this stupid school anymore. he stood there watching the sky taking his last drag, before stomping out the cigarette.  
***  
Zayn walked down the empty hallway, heading toward the exit

"Malik!" Zayn rolled his eyes and continued walking, why couldn't he just leave him alone?.

"Where you going Fag?" Zayn ignored him nearing the exit "Hey I'm talking to you!" Zayn obviously didn't realise how close Liam was, seeing the shock on his face as Liam pushed him up against the lockers violently.

"Get the fuck off me Payne!" Zayn complained

"Where you going huh?, off to suck you boyfriends dick?"

"Get off!" the raven haired boy scretched pushing against Liam's chest, why did Liam even care where he was going?

"Where were you going?!" Liam asked pulling him forward only to slam him back into the lockers.

"It's none of your buisness Payne!" Zayn whimpered "now get the fuck off me!"

"too scared to tell me where you're going to fuck Styles?"

"GET OFF!" Zayn tried kicking him away but he was so much stronger than the weak boy.

"i wanna know where you're going!"

"I was trying to leave this god damn school okay?" Zayn said tears in his eyes "now get off me!"

"why's that?" Liam asked sounding some what concerned "fag!" he added obviously hearing how pathetic he sounded.

"Why do you even care?" Zayn asked giving up, he stoped struggling and looked at the ground. The question made Liam think for a bit, Why did he care? he didn't actually know.

Zayn saw that the question baffled the stronger boy, so he took his chance, pushing him roughly, he grabbed his backpack and walked away.  
***  
Zayn found himself walking into the forest he hated so fucking much, it was an hour drive and a thirty minute walk, that he dreaded.

he walked the path he knew oh to well the past 8-ish months, he put his back pack by a massive pine tree he named greg, as he walked toward the circle of stones he made around 8 months ago, he sat down in the middle already tasting his tears.

he caresed the ground with his hand, tears running down his face "I'm sorry" he says into the quiet forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to thank all of the 20 ppl that have already read this having only been uploaded an hour or so ago so thankyou so much guys *huggies for all*


	3. sorry this isn't a chapter feel free to skip

hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter this is just some notes and questions   
I'm gonna be honest i have no clue where this story is headed i have a basic idea that came to me but i need a co-writer or someone i can explain the plot to .  
i would really appreciate feedback and any idea's so far, i'm not really sure whats happening next chapter but i have introduced more characters (celebrities) and there will be some drama between zayn and anothe character but i need more ideas thankyou

love you all so much xx - charlie k


	4. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guy's!!!!!   
> so sorry for the really late upload i'll try and make it ever 3-4 days for yah  
> love you heaps!!! xx - charlie k

Liam was startled by the weaker boys actions as he had pondered the question, Why did he want to know where Zayn was going?, Why did he care? 

All he knew is that he wished Zayn haden't left, he wished his body could still be pushed up against the heavily tattooed boys, wished he could still look him in his beautiful caremel-latte eyes. Wait what? 

"What the fuck payne?" he asked himself out loud in the silent corridor. The bell went and kids started rushing past him

"Yo Payne!" Charlie called out 

"Eh Puth!" Liam replied doing their signature hand shake 

"You skip class?" Charlie asked raising his slit eyebrow, Liam thought about how he asked to go to the toilet but never returned because of Zayn. Zayn, the kid he hated, he reminded himself silently.

"uh...yeah, i guess" 

"Woah, Payne. the new school rebel" Niall laughed

"shut up, i simply lost track of time" Liam joked 

"Hey baby" Winnie said wrapping her multi colored arms around him, the second bell rang, she kissed him on the cheek before heading to her next class, Niall parted ways as Charlie and Liam headed to class.  
***  
Zayn sat paitently in the waiting room at the phsyciatric unit, that he would visit every tuesday at 12:30, Harry had a firm grip on his hand. Zayn didn't want Harry here but he insisted on coming.

Suddenly there was screaming and four or five nurses rushed into room thirty eight.

"Maybe we should leave?" Harry asked softly caresing Zayn's hand with his thumb

"It'll be fine Harry, she knows i'm coming in today, probably just another night mare, doc tells me she's been having a lot recently"

"If you ever feel uncomfortable.."

"Harry.... It's okay" Zayn gave a weak smile, squeezing Harry's hand, Harry didn't like Zayn seeing his mother like this, it had been around eight to nine months since the grieving had started.

Harry had thought it was amazing that Zayn was speaking and eating again, but he didn't think Zayn seeing his mother would help but Zayn was stuborrn there was no way Zayn was leaving this building without atleast giving his mother a reassuring smile.

Thirty minutes had passed, the screams had turned into quiet whimpers and pleeds for her son and mumbled words from the lead doctor on her case. Suddenly the doctor emerged and headed towards Zayn and Harry.

"Hey Zayn" The doctor smiled weakly, Zayn inwardly wished that him and the doctor wern't on first name basis but they were, he sighed.

"How is she?" Harry asked interupting the cold awkward silence as Zayn got trapped in his thoughts.

"Can I see her?" Zayn asked.

"She's heavily medicated, has been since the nightmares have comeback, and yes Zayn of corse you can see her" Zayn's eyes payed attention to the scratches on the doctors throat and arm and the smallest graze on his chin.

"Thanks Ed you're n' amazing doctor, you deserve n' award" Zayn gave the ginger doctor praise, hoping it'd make up for all the trouble they had had in the past.

"Thanks Zayn, you're an amazing son and I'm sure Trish knows that" Zayn ignored Ed's words of praise he didn't deserve it, if it weren't for him his mother wouldn't be here, he sighed again.

"Zayn?" Harry asked quietly.

"Take your time lads" Ed smiled, before he disapeared into the bussy ward.

"I know what you're thinking Zee, and you know darn well it wasn't your fault" Zayn looked up at Harry his big doe eyes full of pain.

"let's just go see mom" Zayn said quietly, standing pulling Harry along with him.

"Hey mama?... it's Zayn" He said quietly entering the room, there were two nurses in there, one administring more medication the other writing down something.

"Zayn baby" she smiled weakly "How's Safaa and the girls" Zayn sighed holding back tears, Ed wasn't lying when he said she was heavily medicated. He walked over to the bed, he sat on the corner caressing his mothers hip, he looked into her eyes he smiled weakly.

"They're doing great mum, Safaa misses you alot, Don is still getting into trouble the little shit" Zayn let a small laugh fall from his lips "And Waliyhaa is doing so well with her make up mom, so many followers, so many DM's from silly boys" He smiled a tear strolling down his cheek "Don't worry though... I'll p.. protect her" he chocked wiping away his tears.

"I know you will love" she smiled "you're such a good boy visiting your mother, you should bring your sisters some time hows.." his mother trailed off grabbing Zayn's wrist "hows baba?"

"I'll make sure to tell them to come visit, um... baba..." Zayn got cut of as his mother tightened her grip around Zayn's wrist, Zayn saw Harry's eyes fill with fear "They might not visit for a while though.... baba's fine" Zayn regreted that sentence as soon as it left his mouth he just wanted to shout THEY'RE DEAD MAMA! but he knew he couldn't he just had to play along.

"Your baba..." she trailed off again tightening her grasp even more Zayn winced in pain before his mother began jolting bawkwards and forwards in the bed, yanking at his wrist, by this time the nurses had left, Harry ran out of the room as Trisha began to shake violently,a moment later Ed ran in with a few nurses.

Ed held her down trying to release Zayn from her grasp "save them" was all she said as they got ushered out of the room.  
***  
"Where's the other fags?" Liam asked Louis, wondering where Zayn and Harry were (more particually Zayn)

"How would I know cunt!" Louis replied he knew where they were, he knew Harry was probably comforting Zayn as he wailed out in pain after seeing his mother.

"Tomlinson! language!" the teacher squaked at him, Louis wanted to argue but he let it slide as he saw Harry walk through the door, where's Zayn Louis imediatly thought.

"where's Zayn?" Louis whispered

"He ran off" Harry shrugged "he'll be here later"

"Styles, Tomilinson, stop taliking!" the teacher barked

Twenty minutes later Zayn walked in, he took his place next to Liam, he didn't say a word didn't even look at Liam, nor Harry and Louis, he rested his arms on the table flinching almost immediatly and pulling his sleeves down more, Liam was curious no lies there.

"Whats up fag?" Zayn ignored his question.

"Leave him alone Payne!" Harry whisper yelled

"Wasn't talking to you Styles" Liam mumbled, Starring at the raven haired boy as he dug his nails into his arm, suddenly there was blood smeared on the table.

"Dude what the fuck! you're bleeding!" Liam reached for Zayn's hand so he'd stop digging his nail's into his skin, but Zayn just tightened his grip tears threatning to leave his eyes "Shit! Stop that you're hurting yourself"

"Get the fuck off me Payne!" Zayn hissed quietly

"dude!" he grabbed Zayn's hands quickly, he grabbed Zayn's arm and pulled down his sleeve he gasped as he saw eight strong red lines across the boys wrist as the blood continued to dampen his jumper and Liam had a now decent amount of Zayn's blood on his white Gucci jumper as well, Zayn quickly snatched his arm back covering it with his blood soaked sleeve.

"shut up, don't say a fucking word" Zayn hissed, Liam shook his head.

"Why?" he asked silently.

"You wouldn't understand!" Zayn lowered his head

The bell rang and Zayn was quick to grab his backpack and head out of the class heading to the roof so he could light up a cigarette and forget about everything.

Zayn was sitting peacefully, smoke leaving his nostrils, he coughed a bit getting sick from the cold winter breeze.

"eight...why eight?" Liam asked quietly sitting next to Zayn.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Eight sorry's, eight smokes a day, eight cuts.... why eight?" Liam asked again.

"None of you're buissness!" Zayn hisses digging his nail's into his wrist yet again.

"Zayn! stop!" Liam said trying to grab Zayn's hand "you're hurting yourself Zayn!"

"Does it look like I care?" Zayn asked holding back his tears "why are you still here?" Zayn asked, Liam handed him a fresh jumper, Zayn gave him a puzzled look.

"Here, your current one is soaked in blood, i also grabbed this from the nurses office" Liam said grabbing the bandage from his bag. Zayn mumbled a thanks as he took off his jumper exsposing his heavily tattooed upper body, Liam guestured to his arm and Zayn handed it over.

"Eight months" Zayn said quietly as Liam bandaged up his cuts, Liam looked up at him confused.

"Eight months since what?" Liam asked keeping a quiet relaxed tone, so he wouldn't startle the boy.

"Since the accident" Zayn said scarely audible pulling the fresh jumper over his head, Zayn knew it wasn't an accident but what were you meant to call it?

"Oh...so the rumors...they're true?"

"Why do you even care?" Zayn asked turning away taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Zayn...I.. I didn't know... sorry.."

"Sorry for what Payne? Being homophobic towards me and my friends? Beating me up? Harassing me? My dead family?" Zayn snapped

"Zayn...."

"Shut up Payne!" Zayn grabbed his backpack and left.


	5. Who's Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAIIIIIIII GUYS!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PLZ FORGIVE ME, I HAVE SO MUCH GOING ON AT THE MOMENT, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> btw trigger warnings ( blood, gore, sitanic shit, cult kinda stuff)  
> plz don't say the demon names aloud just a warning.

Zayn was still furious he hated Liam and his stupid warm chocolate eyes, Why did Liam think it was right to suddenly just pitty him, after everything. Zayn threw his backpack at his wall, he wanted to scream, most importantly he wanted to cry, he needed a good cry.

He sat at his desk, strands catching his fingers as he dragged them through his rugged hair, then placing his tired face of fake exspressions in his cold hands. before he could think about even a tear leaving his hazel eyes Aysha ran in wrapping her arms around him.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" the young girl asked with her big puppy eyes.

"Sorry Aysh" her ran his hand over her head wrapped beautifuly in a pink hijaab with yet another painted smile smeared across his misrable face "got distracted, you ok?"

"I really don't like her Zaynie" she was refering to Marilin their foster mom, she was a horrid woman, with gambling addictions and an alcahol problem, she was Jake's bilogical mother but he left as soon as he turned eighteen, no one wanted to be in this hell hole.

"Who does?" Zayn rolled his eyes.

The door knocked and Aysha ran to aid whom ever it was, Zayn rolled his eyes yet again, she was always so ambitious.

An hour or so later, Zayn was sitting on one of the kitchen stalls skimming through his resume.

"Zaynie?" Aysha asked quietly

"mmm?" Zayn mumbled reading through his resume yet again to find any mistakes.

"Who's Liam?" Zayn was shocked by the six year old's question he didn't exactly know how to react,Zayn then remembered... Liam's hoodie, he lifted the black fabric to his nose inhaling the sweet smell, indulging in Liam's scent.

"Nobody" Zayn muttered dropping the soft fabric, he mentaly noted to burn this jumper, "Why's that Aysh?"

"He was at the door" Aysha stated, Zayn's head flew up from the bench, he looked at her in confusion.

If it were anyone else, they wouldn't be sitting next to Zayn, They wouldn't have been talking and Zayn would have told them to fuck off by now, but it was Aysha, his little Aysha, someone who managed to make him smile even when he was down, he protected her at all costs.

"What?" he asks unsure what he heard was correct.

"he was at the door..." Aysha repeated almost as confused as Zayn.

"Why?" Zayn asked furrowing his brows.

"I don't know"  
"What did he want?" Zayn barked eager to know why that cunt was at his house.

"He asked if you were home, I said that if you were you would have told him to fudge off, he asked if he could speak with you saying he was Leeyyum and that you wont mind, I said no fudge off" Zayn cracked a smile, almost a laugh. He was a bad influence and he knew it.

"Thanks, didn't want to talk to that dic....DH anyway" Zayn said focusing his attention back on the paper.

"Dickhead?" Aysha asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh fluff off Aysh" he smiled "Let me finnish this, you'll have a bath, I'll braid your hair then you're going straight to bed for cussing"

"No TV?" she asked puppy eyed.

"No TV" Zayn clarified "go on"

"ok" she mummbled quietly running off.

*flashback start*  
Baba: 'Zayn I need help'   
Zayn: 'You ok Baba?'

Zayn was scared his fathers mental illness was getting worse, had he taken his medication this morning? SHIT! the girls!!! fuck!

Baba: 'no, need help'  
Zayn: 'I'm calling pick up ok?'

Zayn called his father bitting his nails as he waited for him to pick up.

"BABA! what's wrong?" Zayn asked immediatly, voice laced with fear.

"the voices" his father whispered.

"Baba where are you?"

"The woods" he said camly followed by quiet bickering "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Baba it's ok, where are the girls" Zayn tried to calm his father.

"Zayn, they....SHUT UP!!!..t..they made me do something" his father was in tears "The girls?"

"Baba, Where are the girls?" Zayn asked with a dry throat, his father didn't reply only sobbed "BABA!"..... silence "which woods Baba?"

"north woods, please help save me they wont leave me alone!"

"Who won't leave you alone Baba" again silence "Baba who?"

"sitri, vepar and stygal" his Baba said quietly.

"Baba they're not real remember it's ok, i'm comming" 

Zayn grabbed his keys, his baba's medication and a blanket incase the girls were cold, jumping in his shitty subaru that smelt like McDonalds and Wahliyhaa's hair spray, he drove as fast as he could to the north woods, it felt like hours, when he had arived it was very dark, shit.

"Baba!" Zayn called out shutting his car door "Baba!" no reply "Wahliyhaa!, Safaa!, Doniya!" still silence surounded him "BABA!" he grabbed his phone turning on the flashlight, walking down the small path, "BABA! GIRLS!" he called once again.

Zayn was getting nervous the silence eating at his brain "BABA! GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU"

"son" He heard his fathers whimper. 

"Baba Where are you? where are the girls?" Zayn shon his flashlight around finding his father on the ground, his head was in his hands, he was bickering to himself, "hey...Baba, Baba it's me, Where are the girls?"   
As Zayn approached closer he had seen his fathers hands doused in blood, t-shirt drenched, yet not a single wound on him. Zayn looked around quickly, the girls, all the blood fled Zayn's face as he laid his eyes upon the three girls lifeless bodies, hung in a tree, blood dripping from their toes and hands onto a satanic star ingraved in the sand. Tears began to form as he rubbed his eyes unable to believe.had his father really done this?

Zayn opened his mouth then closed it mutiple times in a row but he had no words, he looked at his father, Tears streaming down his face as he awaited answers trying his hardest not to scream off the top of his lungs. Safaa was only five, she was only five, five, fucking five!, and poor don only eighteen, and Wahli thirteen with so much a head of her. Zayn was furious

"I'm so sorry son" Yasser said quietly, grabbing the gun that lay beside him "rjayaan 'aetaniun" was all he said before shot himself in the head blood splatering over a tree.

How do you even react at a time like this, he hurried to call 911 tears falling down his face, he was shaking as he crumpled up on the forest floor mumbling to the woman on dispatch.

*flashback ended*

"Zaynie?" Aysha asked quietly her jet black hair dripping over her shoulders drenching her my little pony pajammas.

"Sorry Aysh got lost in thought" he smiled weakly.


	6. Aysha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!! this chapter is dedicated to my beautiful daughter Aysha (she's not actually my daughter shes two yrs older than me) please go show her some love on twitter @zayn_aysha, she's such a beautiful human being inside and out thats why i wrote her in this story ;P
> 
> And thankyou all for the kudos and the lovley comments espesicaly Reema ur amazing ;P go show her some love too she's so sweet @ZiamiDuvet87
> 
> And plz comment your thought's there's a whole lot of drama comming up so stay tunned and who knows maybe Zayn might be happy for once. haha really hope you guys are enjoying the story
> 
> bye lots of love - charlie k. xx

As Zayn lazily braided Aysha's hair - other wise she'd complain it was too tight - he remembered the day that Aysha had moved in three months after he had in fact moved into this rotting hell hole.

She was crying and she looked so confused terrified even, Zayn had briefly met her as a police officer had guided him inside after a midnight walk, the police man had dragged him inside and began talking to Marilin.

Zayn was surprised when he walked into the living room and found a young girl replicating his recently deceased sisters appearance.

Zayn couldn't handle it he wanted to run again, but seeming as there was a police officer there he knew it was no use, he ran to his room, tears already slipping from the creases of his eyes dampening his long lashes, before placing the sharp razor against his skin welcoming the physical pain as the mental pain began to fade.

He remembered a few hours later Marilin had spoken to him about Aysha, apparently he parents had tried to kill her multiple times after she had been raped by her brother, they claimed her filthily, dirty, disgusting and unwanted.

Zayn played with his dinner quietly as perusal, the young girl doing the exact same, they sat in silence , Jake was out with friends celebrating his eighteenth and Laura was no where to be seen like always, she came home late and left early in the morning.

"Hi I'm Aysha" The young girl whispered to Zayn, he ignored her, like everyone else he could just shut her out "Whats your name?" she asked, Zayn's response was silent yet again as Zayn prodded his food with his fork.

"I don't like her" Aysha whispered pointing at the woman who previously - 5 minutes ago- told Aysha to shut up while she was crying. "do you speak English?" she questioned Zayn. He didn't want to look at her , she looked so much like safaa.

"Zayn.." he mumbled eyes glued to hims plate, Little did the girl know these where his first words spoken since the incident.

"what?"

"Zayn"

"Is that your name?" she asked re-adjusting her hijaab, it was too big for her and not fitted properly Zayn fought the erg to fix it for her.

"Will you shut up!?" Zayn whisper/yelled.

"An average three year old asks approximately four hundred thirty five questions a day, at five that number decreases to approximately two hundred and twenty three, i'm six i simply can't help it but once i turn seven that number will decrease to around about seventy" she mumbled quietly, Zayn's head jolted upward as he looked at her in astonishment.

"how did you know that?"

"My brother told me after momma told me to shut up" 

"How old is your brother?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, trying to tread lightly on the subject.

"Dareen is twenty three and kesher died when i was four"

"Oh.." Zayn said quietly his eyes falling to his plate "which one told you?"

"Kesher.." she mumbled quietly "Do you have any siblings?" She asked, for six her vocabulary was quite fascinating.

"Did....Had three sisters" Zayn mumbled playing with his food again.

"Sorry for your loss Zaynie" she smiled weakly.

Now five months later, Zayn wanted to murder Dareen for what he had done to his little Aysh, Zayn loved her very much, not that he'd tell anyone. 

"Zaynie?" she asked as Zayn tied the ends of her long dark hair.

"Yeah Aysh?"

"Where did you get that?" she asked tugging on the over sized hoodie "I've never seen that one before"


	7. Sweet Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Firstly how cute is Zayn's laugh? ugh i really miss his laugh, honestly miss him right now.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and plz comment and tell me your thoughts i'd love to know what my readers think of this fic so far, and there will be Ziam kiss soon I promise.
> 
> love you all so fucking much thankyou - charls x
> 
> PS. I'm also going to start dedicating chapters to the best comments, the can be funny, cute, or mean haha i dont mind :P
> 
> So this fic is dedicated to my lovley wife because i love her, Myllena go show her some love on twitter @BabyZjm.

Zayn decided to walk to school today. He dropped Aysha off before lighting a menthol cigarette and walking to his own school, not that he really wanted to he didn't want to see Liam nor Harry and Louis, only because the couple were always cuddling and kissing. Zayn hated to admit it but he was jealous, he wanted something like that.

Zayn wasn't entirely sure of his Sexual orientation, yeah Liam called him a fag and yeah he liked boys but he had never been with a boy nor a girl, Zayn had always kept to himself, even before the incident, he wasn't very confident and was quiet insecure.

Once Zayn had walked into the car park he was greeted by a massive hug from Harry who simply wouldn't let him go.

"Zayn baby.. I missed you" Harry smiled in the crook of his neck, Zayn let out a quiet chuckle.

"It's been a day Haz" Harry stepped away from him and pouted.

"I. Don't. Care. I. Missed. You." Harry said the cute pout fading into a smile as he began to laugh at himself, Zayn shook his head, yeah, his friends were weird. But weird is good.

"Zayn mate!" Louis said giving him a hug before cuddling up with his partner stealing quick kisses, yep Zayn was defiantly jealous.

"Hey Loui"

"ugh... i got to go" Louis said looking at his phone "gotta help set up for drama"

"I'll go with you" Harry chimed "Baiiiii Zaynie boo bear" Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Bye"

"c'mon Harold i don't have all day" Louis chucked stealing yet another passionate kiss, Zayn sighed.

Liam watched from a far as Zayn took another drag, his eyelashes kissing his cheekbones as he stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, Zayn looked up the sun making his eyes look golden, he caught Liams gaze and rolled his eyes, stomping out his cigarette before going inside the building.

Zayn hated Liam, he hated him so fucking much, he hated the pity, he shook his head, i hate him, i hate him, i hate him, Zayn repeated in his head.

"Hey...." Liam said softly "Look i'm so sor-"

"Fuck offfff" Zayn dragged the f making him sound like a sassy cheerleader he regretted it as soon as it came out, he internally face palmed and shook his head.

"Zayn I-" Liam was cut off by Zayn slamming his locker door, now everyone was staring at him, great, he yet again internally face palmed.

"Fucking hell! stop pitting me for fuck sakes!!" Zayn yelled. 

"Zayn.... I'm not..I just-"

"You just... what Payne? you feel sorry for me?, sympathy?, pity? or is something else? some prank so you can take advantage of me and my feelings?.... just leave me the fuck alone or better yet go back to punching me in the stomach i liked that a lot better than this" 

"Zayn..." Liam sighed running his hand through his, probably really soft fluffy hair, wait Zayn.. stop he's Liam, You hate him remember. Zayn shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it Payne, and since when were we on first name basis, just fuck off" Zayn began walking to class not letting Liam get another word in.

Zayn headed to art class, he sighed and rolled his eyes at his teachers shitty makeup skills and terrible fashion choice.

"Who are you?" Zayn asked the bleached blonde lad sitting in his spot.

"Oh....erm...I'm...umm.. Niall.."

"You're in my spot, oh ermm um Niall"

"Zayn you and Mr. Horan will be sharing just like every other student in this room" the teacher said walking toward the two "don't be so rude he's new here"

"Mhmm" Zayn mumbled taking a seat next to Niall. Niall immediately shimmied away to the edge of the table, "I'm not going to hurt you" Zayn sighed lacing his fingers through his hair, leaning on the desk.

"sorry"

"k" Zayn said quietly pulling out his sketch book, he flipped through the pages before landing on what he was currently working on (a portrait of his little Aysha in her favorite pink Hijab)

"wow that's amazing do you like erm.. pra-"

"Don't talk to me" Zayn mumbled "Don't talk to me and I won't hurt you" after than Niall stayed silent focusing on his own work, He wanted to talk to Zayn he wanted to get to know the boy, but he stayed silent nether the less. The only sound heard was their breathing and the rest of the students buzzing creativity.

As Zayn walked toward Aysha's school, it was raining dark and cloudy, he liked the rain, he inhaled the sweet smell, filling his lungs with burning tabaco.

"Hey Faggot!" Zayn ignored the voice and kept walking, He needed to pick Aysh up, "Fag, I'm fucking talking to you!" Zayn rolled his eyes, one of Liam's many minions, of coarse "Don't fucking ignore me cunt! you'll regret it" 

Zayn dropped his cigarette stomped on it, before being roughly pushed toward the ground, Zayn's face hit the concrete pain rushing through his skull.

"I said i was Fucking talking to you Fag!" the voice turned him over straddling his chest before placing a punch on his strong jaw, Zayn still didn't reply he took in the pain silently tears beginning to form.

"Do you fucking speak English, little terrorist boy? huh? fucking aluakbalaba ka hebalalaflu?" Zayn just looked at the prick he didn't know his name, he had defiantly seen him in Liam's clique, he had brown fluffy hair, green eyes and big white teeth.

"That's not even Arabic" Zayn mumbled under the boys weight.

"What did you say to me fag?" he asked placing a punch right on Zayn's left eye "Don't you fucking smart mouth me you ISIS faggot" he yelled repeatedly smashing his fist into Zayn's delicate features, until he was somewhat satisfied.

"You're a fucking faggot, that's why your parents didn't want you" Zayn laughed at that although it hurt his ribcage being crushed by the older boy's weight and it hurt his jaw to make a smile he did though, he found that statement incredibly funny. This kid had no idea what he was talking about.

"What's so funny fag?" Zayn just laughed harder, he couldn't help it, his smile grew wider, loud cries of joy escaping his mouth "you're fucking insane you know that right?" Zayn couldn't stop laughing, yeah maybe he was insane.

"what the fuck?" The older boy asked sounding some what scared, as tears began escaping Zayn's eyes as he kept wailing out in laughter, Zayn couldn't even feel the pain, he was laughing at everything, that boy's comment, Liam's pity, Louis and Harry's relationship, his family's tragidy, everything was just hilarious, his life was a joke.

"My life is so fucked up" Zayn hiccuped as he tried to tame his laughter. he must have scared the boy, who ran off into the distance, Zayn stayed there for a while, laying on the wet concrete, face probably not looking all that swell, and loud laughter emitting its self from Zayn's soft lips.


	8. Racism Never Wins a Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN MY LOVLIES!  
> second upload today haha.
> 
> *Trigger warnings* derogatory language toward muslims, racism, derogatory language toward homosexuals.
> 
> ik i didn't give no time for comments because my daughter was begging for a new chapter... Aysha! *rolls eyes* but as i promised i will do dedications each chapter so...  
> Ziam_Mayne, Cocoijsje, ziammayne18, All4Zayn, Zeeyum11, GarnetaMckenzie, Lizzychampwrites, dali211, Jaileszayn2, lianaewen, freakybb2, danielle0216, Keepsforgamer4, Lubsiness, Larryforever2018, Larryforever2018, and alabamajoan thankyou all for leaving kudos it means alot.
> 
> Plz do comment i would love to know what you guys think of this.
> 
> as always all the love xx - charlie k.

To say Zayn looked tired as he walked out of the school car park, would have been an understatement.

"Zayn!!!!" Harry yelled excitably running toward him and engulfing him in a hug, he winced, his rib cage still hurt from his encounter last night with one of Liam's minions.

"Hey Hazza" Zayn ruffled his hair.

"You didn't answer my calls last night" Harry explained why he was still clinging to Zayn.

"Sorry Haz got caught up"

"Zayn....Oh Zayn, Who did this? was it Liam?" Harry asked circling the bruise around Zayn's left eye they trailing his finger to Zayn's plump lip, letting his finger linger over the irritated skin.

"No" Zayn shrugged removing Harry's finger from his cut lip.

"Then who Zayn?" 

"Shit.." Louis mumbled "What happened to you?" Louis asked looking at Zayn's face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" Zayn mumbled as he watched Liam's clique walk toward them spotting the coward who had beaten him up.

"Oh poor faggot got beaten up good one Nick" Liam scoffed.

The boy 'Nick' tapped Liam's shoulder and mumbled something into his ear, Zayn watched in fascination as Nick whispered in Liam's ear, and Liam's expression changed from confident to concerned to something Zayn couldn't interpret.

"Grimshaw!" Louis yelled, Zayn rolled his eyes "You did this?"

Nick's face turned from a concerned or scared expression into a confident fake smirk.

"Corse I did!" He scoffed walking into the building with Liam's clique, Liam gave Zayn a weak smile over his shoulder followed by the sadest eyes Zayn had ever seen Liam wear, was he actually sad? or was it just pitty? Zayn shook his head lighting a cigarette.  
***  
Zayn sat his bag down next to his desk and took his spot next to Liam, Liam looked him up and down.

"Bruises look good on you faggot!" Liam said breaking the awkward silence between the two, Zayn nodded, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them.

"Hey faggot? did it feel good? someone showing you what you deserve?" Liam snickered. A faint smile appeared on Zayn's lips, re opening his split lip, as he nodded slowly head still rested in his arms.

"Leave him the fuck alone Payne!" Louis yelled from behind them.

"Tomlinson!" the teacher barked

"No!" Liam snapped "oi fag" Liam tapped Zayn's shoulder "fag, fag, fag" he repeated tapping Zayn's shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want!" Zayn asked

"You're a faggot, no one wants you, that's why you got no family" Zayn just gave Liam a confused/amused look.

"Payne! leave him the fuck alone or i swear!" Harry threatened.

"Tomlinson, Styles, Payne and Malik! detention all of you" great, really? for fuck sakes... Zayn sighed head falling onto the desk, hitting his head multiple times before starring at the clock emotionlessly.  
***  
"It's all your fault i can't see my girlfriend Winnie, Faggot!" Liam rotted as the four sat in the empty class.

"Really it's your fault" Harry corrected rolling his eyes.

"Did i say you could fucking talk to me you gay piece of shit!" Liam yelled flaring his arms in the air as if to make what he was saying more dramatic. Zayn rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. but.. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND?" Louis yelled standing from his desk.

"oh you heard me sassy pants" Liam mumbled and the room was filled with silence as Harry kissed Louis to make him shut up "This is FUCKED!" Liam snapped throwing his books at the wall.

"you're gonna need those" Zayn smirked knowing he'd get under Liam's skin.

"Fuck off Malik!" 

"gladly" Zayn gave him his biggest fake sassy smile before grabbing his books and leaving the classroom. Zayn walked to his car lighting a cigarette, Aysh is going to complain that he didn't pick her up, damn it. 

Zayn pulled into the driveway, taking a deep breath before heading to the door, suddenly he froze as he heard quiet whimpers and some mumbled yelling, shit, Zayn dropped his books and threw his cigarette, jolting through the door.

And there stood Marilin.

"Took you long enough to get home you ISIS prick"

"Marilin how much have you drank today?" Zayn asked calmly looking for Aysha, she was behind him huddled in the corner crying her hair was messy and then Zayn saw it, Aysha's pink head scarf in Marilin's hand.

"None of your business" Zayn shook his head.

"You" he pointed at her " YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY I HAVEN'T CALLED THE POLICE ON YOU ALREADY BUT THIS" he pointed to the scarf in her hand and Aysha in tears " THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE AND INCREDIBLY RACIST! YOU!" he pointed at her again .

"YOU ARE A FAT RACIST WHORE WHO ONLY TAKES CARE OF US FOR THE FUCKING MONEY AND OHH" Zayn wanted to hit her so fucking bad " IF YOU EVER LAY A FUCKING HAND ON AYSHA AGAIN! EVER AGAIN! I WON'T HESITATE TO BREAK THAT FUCKING NECK OF YOURS" Zayn yelled grabbing Aysha's hand pulling her into a hug. Marilin just stared at Zayn, she had never heard him speak let alone yell.

Zayn walked up to Marilin yanking the head scarf from her hands "shame on you.." he sighed looking at her "shame on fucking you" he got down on his knees, fixing Aysha's hair before slipping the soft fabric over her small fragile features and adjusting it so it sat properly over her silk hair.

"c'mon" he said to Aysha before grabbing her hand and opening the front door.

"Where do you think your going?" Zayn shook his head, he didn't think she'd have the nerve to speak up again.

"Somewhere safe until your sober you racist pig" Zayn opened his car door helping Aysha in and fixing her seat belt, before wiping away her crystal tears and kissing her on the cheek "we're gonna go to Louis' ok?" she nodded.

Zayn got in the drivers seat starting the car immediately, pulling out of the driveway.

when Zayn arrived at Louis', Harry and Louis were having a glass of wine on their porch, Zayn rolled his eyes smiling they were literally an old married couple. Harry spotted the car and rose to his feet immediately.

Zayn opened the door and helped Aysha out, she just clinged to him so he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her small arms around his neck nuzzling her head in his chest.

"Zayn? what happened?" Harry asked going to hug both of them.

"Harry we'll hug later k?" Zayn said as Harry remember the rules of Islam, He wanted to hug Aysha so bad though she looked so sad "Louis?"

"mhmm?" 

"Can me and Aysh sleep over?"

"yeah" he said sounding some what annoyed "Dinner is in the oven so you guys can eat soon i'll go tell mom"

"Thank you guys so much"

"so what happened?" 

"Fucking Marilin" Zayn rolled his eyes

"What's for dinner?" Aysha asked with a little sniffle

"it's a surprise, I'm cooking so it's my speciallty"

"Chicken, wrappend in parma ham, stuffed with cheese, and some mash on the side" the other boys said in unison moking Louis with his hand gestures, Louis rolled his eyes as Aysha laughed at the two


	9. Hit Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my noral... hello ppls it's been so long, i'm so so sorry!!! my laptop decided not to save and i lost eight chapters i'm re-writing them now, so i'm making up for it in this chapter, i really hope you enjoy.
> 
> love charlie. k x

Zayn woke up with quite a sore back, and Aysha peacefuly sleeping in his arms.

"Morning sleepy-head,school starts in an hour" Louis said sitting on the armchair, one leg crossed over the other sipping tea, as if it were his prefession.

"Morning Lou" Zayn mumbled sleepily, Louis seemed shocked by Zayn's morning voice and stiffened in his chair. "Aysha bub, c'mon wake up" the young girl tossed and turned in his arms.

"Should I leave? so she can like get ready?" Louis asked a little unsure of the rules of Islam.

"Yeah... thanks Lou, and thanks for letting us crash" Zayn smiled.

"Mhmm" Louis hummed in response, walking out of the small living room.

"C'mon Aysh" 

"'m up Zaynie" Aysha mumbled rubbing her eyes with her small fists.

"Okay, look me and Lou will drop you off,and me and Harry will pick you up if Marilin picks you up, I want you to tell your teachers to call the police okay?"

"Okay" she smiled hugging him "I love you Zaynie, your the best brother in the world" that caught Zayn off gaurd, something shot through his heart, he smiled, he felt like crying but he didn't.

"I love you too Aysie" he kissed her on the forehead, before quickly braiding her hair and covering it with the soft pink fabric.

Louis would normaly catch a ride with Harry or his mom, but since Zayn had his car they pilled in, Louis calling shot gun.

They dropped off Aysha, Zayn had a chat with Mrs. Swift telling her that if anyone else beside himself picked up Aysha to ring the police.

"Zaynie!" Harry yelled as Zayn got out of his subi "How's Aysh?"

"Yeah, she's fi-"

"LOUIS!!" Harry yelled cutting Zayn off, Zayn rolled his eyes, as Harry pounced for Louis wrapping his legs around the smaller boy and kissing him as if they hadn't just fucked last night.  
***

Zayn was on the rooftop yet again skipping the dreaded chemistry, I mean who the hell likes science.

Zayn inhaled the thick smoke, thinking about things he shouldn't when the door opened.

"Thought i'd find you up here" the familiar voice mumbled, Zayn didn't turn around he knew who it was and he wanted them to fuck off.

"You look tired" Liam commented sitting next to Zayn, Zayn inhaled the smoke again before blowing it into Liam's face, causing him to cough.

"Hard to sleep when all you can hear are your mates moans" Zayn said angrily, so what he was jealous, he just wanted something like that.

"Oh.." is all Liam said and it was quiet again,"You know.... those will kill you one day, nasty things" Liam pointed toward the cigarette.

"that's the plan Payno" Zayn said in a mocking tone.

"Zayn... Don't think like that" Liam pouted.

"What do you want Payne?" Zayn asked wanting him to leave already.

"I was just making sure you were ok"

"I'm fine now fuck off" Zayn hissed bring the cigarette to his mouth again.

"And I-"

"For fuck sakes Liam, just fuck off ok?"

"You know what Zayn? Fuck you, I came up here knowing you'd be fucking misrable, I came up here to return this" Liam yelled throwing Zayn's jumper on the ground.

Zayn was sick of his shit now walking away.

"I came up here to ask if that little girl was ok, I don't live far from Louis you know, I came up here to tell you that I might actu-"

"For fuck sakes Liam, shut the fuck up! I don't want your fucking sypathy, just fuck off or better yet, go back to punching me in the stomach"

Liam pushed Zayn against the wall vioently "Is this what you want Zayn?!" 

"Hit me" Zayn smiled "Hit me!" Liam's expression changed completely, "c'mon LiLi hit me mother fucker just fucking hit me"

"za-"

"Hit me" Zayn yelled "Just fucking hit me"

"Why?" Zayn didn't know why, he just wanted to feel more pain, he wanted to taste blood from a split lip, he wanted the bruises he'd have to cover later, he just wanted to feel again.

"HIT ME! PLEASE!!" Zayn begged so Liam did as he was told, punching zayn in the face, Liam didn't look proud as pain clouded Zayn's mind.

"why are you smiling Zayn!!!!..Why?!!" Zayn saw Liam's cheeks glisen was he crying?

"again!" Zayn smiled dopily "Hit me again.. do it!"

"Za-"

"Again, again, AGAIN!" Zayn stopped begging as Liam's hand cupped his cheek softly, he ran his hand down Zayn's jaw looking him in the eyes.

"Fucking hit me ag-" Zayn was cut off by Liam's soft lips crashing on his own, Zayn could taste Liam's tears, Zayn wanted too ask, 1 why Liam kissed him and 2 why was he crying.

but before he could speak Liam had run off.


	10. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry, but there is much more to come :) 
> 
> much love as always x - charlie k
> 
> twitter: @mystic_charlie  
> snapchat @xz.charlie  
> insta (mine): @charlieka18  
> insta (art): @zayn_malik_is_awesome33

"Zaynie!" Aysha yelled running from her school, Zayn got down on one knee and she gave him a bone crushing hug, taht Zayn didn't realise he needed, he hasn't seen Liam since he kissed him,and he definatly didn't tell Harry or Louis.

"Hey Aysha" Zayn sighed into the hug.

After they had dropped Harry off at Louis' they headed home. they walked into the small home quietly and headed up stairs.

"Where'd you go last night?" Marilin asked from the lounge.Zayn cursed under his breath, telling Aysha to go to his room and lock the door.

"Some where safe" he said walking down the stair case.

"you know you can't just run off like that?" Marilin stated not taking her eyes off the TV, Zayn walked up behind the lounge.

"You know you can't abuse us for having a different religion? you're suposed to care for us Marilin not fucking terroise us" Marilin turned off the TV and faced the rather brave raven haired boy.

"You know what you ISIS prick? I can do what ever the hell I want, cause number one, they'll believe me over you number two if you say anything I'll make them seperate Aysha from you, tell them that she's been odly close to you....maybe too close"

"you wouldn't dare"

"test me prick!"

"Don't you think we've gone through enough! for fuck sakes.....I give up" Zayn threw his hands in the air to emphisise "I give up with this crap, just don't fucking speak to me and Aysh and we wont cause you 'trouble'" and with that Zayn headed upstairs.

when Zayn had got to his room Aysha was sleeping on his bed, he picked her up bridal style laying her on her own matress, tucking her in before retreating to his own room.

Zayn grabbed Liam's jumper snuggling into bed with it, inhaling Liam's sweet musky smell, imagining his warm brown eyes starring into his own, his soft lips brushing against his.

Zayn felt his lips tingle where Liam had stolen his first kiss.


	11. darkness

Zayn woke up to a loud beep, he opened his eyes only to be swallowed into a sea of darkness, he closed his eyes again as his breathing and heart rate sped up.

He curled up into a ball holding the black musky jumper tighter, yes....Zayn was afraid of the dark, he was shit terrofied. I mean last time it was this dark Zayn was walking into the forrest of his nightmares.

Zayn opened his eyes again hopeful of finding light, cringing at the darkness, squeezing his eyes closed tighter, now struggling to breathe mumbling 'no' over and over again.

He tried reaching for his phone, he couldn't find it, now panicking. Zayn's breathing hitched as he swore he heard something, he covered his face with a pillow wanting to escape this treacherous dream.

Zayn heard a small click of the door knob, the soft thud of it closing and some footsteps, any normal 17 year old would probably be weilding a baseball bat or softly snoring but Zayn was curled up in ball clinging onto Liam's hoodie as if it were life or death.

"Yo Z" someone whispered, the person sat on the edge of his bed "z?" Zayn had no clue who it was "Oh..are you afraid of the dark?" it was a girl, Zayn shook his head.

"hey...look open your eyes", the person placed a hand on his shoulder, Zayn complied but again was consumed by pitch blackness "uh uh" the voice tsked "keep 'em open" she lifted his chin.

Zayn's eyes began to adjust to the moon light only to see a beautiful pair of green eyes looking back at him.

"sorry" the soft moon light lit up the girls features soft brown hair, small nose, plump lips, long eyelashes, bangs just covering her eyes.

"Look I need your help"


	12. An Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry last chapter was so short this one is going to be a bit longer so please enjoy and this chapter is dedicated to a close zquad friend (laura) love you hoe.
> 
> anyway guys please leave your thoughts questions ect. i'd love to hear from y'all.
> 
> much love x - charlie k.  
> follow me on twitter @mystic_charlie

"I can't explain here we have to go" Laura said standing up and walking to his door "Please Zayn"

"Where?" Zayn asked pulling Liam's jumper over his head.

"What?"

"Where?" Zayn repeated hopping out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans, Laura looked at him strangley "What you expect me to sleep fully clothed?"

"n..no i-i just.."

"Mhmm" Zayn cut her off pulling the black skinny jeans on.

"A friends.." she answered Zayn's question he was ever so impatiently waiting for, Zayn was pulling on his sneakers when he saw the fear in Laura's emerald eyes.

once they were in his car and she had givin Zayn the adress, they didn't talk much, it wasnt an awkward silence more of a cold one, both of them lost in deep thought.

"I didn't know you spoke" Laura states into the silence.

"Yeah I speak" Zayn mumbled "Only when I have want or need to" 

"Yeah...." Laura repeated starring out the window into the crisp night, the street lamps reflected into her doe eyes making them sparkel.

"Could say the same for you, haven't heard you talk much" Zayn said pulling his gaze back to the deserted road.

"Yeah...... I don't like people" Zayn nodded.

"Same" Zayn mumbled she looked at him curiously "what?"

"You lik.... n-nothing forget it" she re-stepped looking out the window again, the rest of the ride was silent.

by 1am they reached their destination, Zayn was swallowed into the scents of marijuana and alcohol when walking into the small home, he followed Laura through the small crowd of people to the back yard where there was a shed.

they entered the shed and both scents intenceified, there was some three way makeout going on on the couch with two hispanic looking girls and possibly a pakistani boy.

also to Zayn's left was an african american girl sitting on top of a strawberry-blonde lad's lap, the dark skinned girl was talking to possibly an indian origin girl.

Laura walked up to the small bar to a turkish looking girl tapping her bum before whispering in her ear.

"Zayn.. this is Topi" she said pointing at the turkish looking girl "Adeja" she pointed at the african american girl who nodded in response "Sal" Laura lists pointing at the indian girl.

"Tony" the guy adeja was sitting on.  
"Kahlia" one of the hispanic couple.  
"Lena" the other hispanic girl.  
"Azad" the paki boy.  
"Daniel" a boy sitting in the corner, Zayn had no idea he was there.  
"Amy" a girl getting annoyed with Daniel for his 'savage' 'rude' tea.  
"Aaliyah" the girl calming Amy down.

"and-" laura was looking for the last person.

"Adri is taking a piss" Adeja states, removing the joint from her mouth to put it inbetween Tony's. lips "You're like really hot, you know?" she added hinting at Zayn.

Zayn shook his head "Can someone tell me what I'm doing at a stoner party?"

"You're going to help Laura" a girl added Zayn assumed that was Adri "Hi I'm Adri" She extended her hand (he assumed correct).

"Zayn" Zayn introduced himself not shaking her hand because he wasn't a thirty year old buissnes man greeting the chinese ambassador.

"well Zayn you my man, are here to help Laura over the border" that took Zayn by shock, number 1 'my man'? he was not her man he was Liam's...wait what.., 2 over the border? that'd take days.

Zayn looked at Laura who silently bit her stained finger nails not looking at Zayn directly.

"What?!" he asked as she kept her gaze on the burnt siena carpet.

"Uhmm.... I-I like I" Laura stumbles over her words.

"You didn't tell him, you tit" Adeja calls out and kahlia burst into a fit of giggles Azad silencing her with a warm drunken kiss.

"Well....no"

"No you didn't tell me shit! you told me you wanted me to take you to your mates, we're here that was it" Zayn says going to walk away.

Laura grabbed his wrist spinning him around and kissing him, why was everyone doing that lately?, Laura had beautiful lips, they were softer than he thought, they moved sweetly and tasted of cherry coke.

"Please don't go" she says as she backs away.

"What?....why? I... what?" Zayn mumbled.

"Don't leave please I really need this Zayn your my only ticket......and like I've liked you since you moved in" she literally facepalmed "I mean..ugh that....just yeah.."

"Why the fuck do you need to get over the border?" Zayn asked the girl who looked as if she were going to burst into tears.

"Laura was sort of involved with a murder.." Adri stated.

"Ok what in the absolute fuck!?" Zayn asked in shock.

"It was an accident!" Laura was quick to blurt out.

"No..no i don't want to hear it" he said "I'm done, you're at your friends, thats it that was what I agreed to...." Zayn threw his hands in the air to emphisise "I'm done"

"Zayn please"

"What the fuck happened?! How the hell are you involved in a fucking murder?!"

"It was a drug dealer ok" she said "the police aren't involved"

"so what are we talking here then?" Zayn rolled his eyes.

"she was just defending herself" Aaliyah butted in.

"I never meant to.."

"Just tell me what the fuck happened and don't go fucking kissing me again"

"my boss attacked me cause I fucking lost some product and I just I hit him..." tears pricked her eyes "Please Zayn his men are looking for me"

"she's been hidding out here but if my dad finds out shes here or that she sells drugs or that people.... dangerous people are looking for her then" Tony mimicked a knife slicing his throat.

"Please Zayn..... Please" Laura begged.

"Fine but Aysha is comming with us, I'm not leaving her with that racist pig and we're leaving now"

"Aaliyah, Adeja ,Topi and myself need to come too" Adri added. Zayn rubbed a hand over his face in frustration and sighed deeply.

"Fine fine... lets go before I change my mind"

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou" Laura rambled hugging him.

"thank me once we're over the border"

they all piled into Zayn's shitty subaru Aaliyah sitting on Topi's lap, Laura taking the front seat


	13. road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY y'all how are you??   
> i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :)   
> and thankyou all for reading thus far it means alot.  
> please comment your ideas, questions opinions, even tell me something random like your birthday i don't mind ;)  
> enjoy!! :D
> 
> Lots of love x- cha.

They pulled up at their house it was around 3am and Marilin had turned the power back on.

"I'll sneak in and grab her" Laura suggested

"No ...... you scare her, I should do it" Zayn said opening his door.

"I can distract that chick" Adeja added.

"Ok done" Zayn said hopping out of the car and sneaking up to the house's side. Adeja hopped out and walked to the front door knocking a few times.

"Hey Ma'm I was wondering if you could help me?"

"with what?" Marilin replied quiet bitchily.

"I lost my dog and her na-" 

Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head a small smile playing on his lips as he walked around to the back. He opened the sliding door carefully walking up the stairs to Aysha's room.

"Aysh?"

"Zaynie?" she asked sleepily.

"C'mon we gotta go"

"Five more minutes" she argued, Zayn shook his head playfully picking her up walking back down the stairs and out the sliding door waiting at the side gate for Marilin to enter the house.

"ok sorry for disturbing you m'am" Adeja said walking back to the car, she nodded in Zayn's direction. Zayn got the message heading to the car a very sleepy Aysha in his arms.

Zayn opened the back door of the car handing Aysha to Adeja, Adeja smiled at the sleepy child who cuddled into her chest, as Zayn started the car.

They stopped at a convinence store, grabbing snacks and more before starting the 1350 mile journey.

Once it hit 5:30 the sun began to rise, Adeja had said something that made both Laura and Topi burst out laughing, the sun reflecting off Laura's eyes was creating possibly the most beautiful green Zayn had ever seen as her musical laughter filled the car. 

Aaliyah gave Zayn directions, Zayn then later gave her permission to drive his car but only her, he trusted Aaliyah, she just seemed trust worthy.

8am

the car was full of gentle snores from the girls, except for Laura who seemed wide awake, starring out the window into the abandoned subdivisions subconsiously pulling her bottom lip between her forefinger and thumb, thinking obviously.

Laura turned up the music and switched it to the radio, Zayn was quick to slap her hand away changing it back to his Blackbear CD.

"Don't touch my music" he said quietly but sternly. She laughed at him amussed he was iritated at something so small.

"Ok pilot, noted. won't touch the music" she surrendered hands in the air "so anyhow... who's this shitty sound cloud rapper?" she quirked an eyebrow with a wicked smirk.

"Sound cloud? pfftt. sound cloud my ass" Laura giggled "Sound cloud wishes one of its artists were as talanted as Blackbear" 

"ohh burn" she purred with a giggle.

"He's a legend. Don't diss legends" he ranted as Laura stared at him "now take that back before i kick y'all outa my car" he smirked, Laura rolled her eyes with a big fond smile.

"I'm sorry Zayn Blackb-"

"Nope! backwards" he insisted.

"what?"

"you have to say it backwards in order to take it back" He smirked larger. Laura grabbed her phone typing for a few seconds before atempting to please Zayn.

"reppar...err...duo..lc. d...nous y... t-tihs sith err... soh..w" she finnished with a confident smirk. Zayn laughed thinking she wouldn't actually try and do it, Laura smiled at Zayn's smile. 

11am

"so.... which drugo's are looking for you?" Zayn asked as he re-adjusted himself in his seat so he was comfortable.

"Rodger and his gang... I never meant to.." she trailed off.

"what happened?" Zayn asked quietly trying not to wake the sleeping girls.

"Ugh Rodger was having a go because fucking Tony's dad found some of the product and flushed it down the toilet and Rodg wasn't happy about losing so much stuff so he like fucking attacked me" she started sounding verry angry brfore her tone changed.

"and he grabbed my hair and pushed me into the bench... and he tried to pull my jeans down... he was going to rape me Zayn I had no other choice.." she trailed off a stray tear cascading down her jaw.

"I grabbed a bottle of vodka and smashed it over his head... I was so scared so I just kept hitting him and hitting him untill Aali pulled me away... I was so fucking scared and now.... now I'm a fucking killer"

"You're not a killer, you were defending youself" Zayn butt in, he put a hand on her thigh comfortingly "it's okay, we'll figure this shit out okay?" Laura wondered since when Zayn was such a caring person, usualy he was just a depressed mop... a hot depressed mop.

3pm.

Laura had finally fallen asleep against the window and Zayn was the only one left awake driving on the busy high way.

"Zaynie?" Aysha asked sleepily "Zaynie!?!?" she repeated sounding more panicked. 

"Aysh it's ok"

"where are we?" Aysha asked "who are these people?"

"We're taking a road trip, they're Laura's friends it's ok, we're going to take them somewhere and go back home" Zayn informed the six year old.

"Ugh what time is it?" Adeja and Aaliyah asked in unison then laughed at each other.

"t's three-ish" Zayn mumbled.

"Oof you're even cuter awake" Adeja comented bopping Aysha up and down on her knee.

"I'm not cute" Aysha pouted.  
***  
"Liam hurry up!" Nic yelled knocking on the bathroom door, Liam had spent the past half an hour trying to convince himself he wasn't gay, looking in the mirror, starring into his mahogany eyes.

"Liam?! I need to get ready for tonight, can you quit fapping and let me use the fucking bathroom?!" Liam rolled his eyes opening the door. his sister giving him a glare before she pushed past him and locked the door.

Liam walked to his room closing the door softly and flopping onto his bed, why the hell did he kiss Zayn? what the fuck was wrong with him.

Liam lay there a while before picking up 'elites of eden' and continuing where he had left off from a few hours ago, quickly being sucked into a different reality and living as Rowan/Yarrow fighting the crazy city to save the second children.


	14. ?

So sorry to say I'm discontinuing this story.  
For now. I'm writing a book on wattpad called stepbrothers so check me out there. Give me a few votes and comments.   
My @ is @RAINBERRYPAYNE and I'd love to see you guys there :)


End file.
